Her
by Arianator13
Summary: Ariana is in love with her best friend Liz Gillies. With Halloween right around the corner its time for costumes and parties. As the days go on she notices her best friend is dressing herself in the most sexiest Halloween costume's of all time. Well Ariana burst out her feelings or will she fight her urges? Eliana.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a short mini of an idea I got for a new Eliana story. The setting takes place during October of this year and I thought about the sexy outfit(s) Liz wore for Halloween so I had to. Anywho without further do here's a little taste of it.**_

I love her. I always have but recently I've realized that I'm IN love with her. She's my best friend, and she has been since we meet during the production of 13.

It's almost the end of 2013 well not really I like to think of it as that way it's only the end of October. She still doesn't know that I love her that I loved her since the fall of last year.

"Hey Ari, you okay kid?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking.."

"About?"

You. "What I'm gonna get my family for the holidays."

"Ari its not even Halloween yet!"

"I know! I like to think ahead of time you know."

"Okay, well what are you going to dress up as for Halloween?"

"Dang. I have no clue on that one yet. I guess I'll just think of something when the day comes."

"Hey do you mind if Mike tags along with us to Halloween Horror Nights?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Duh."

"Right I knew that… yeah of course he can tag along." No he can't.

"Thanks Ari!"

No! "You're welcome Liz!"

"Okay well I gotta go and get ready and all."

"Yeah me too." I stood up and collected myself. "I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yes. Later." Liz got up and she hugged me and I hugged her back and secretly inhaled her scent. She pulled away and she turned around and headed out my door. "Bye"

"Bye." I watched her leave and I made sure the door was closed before I softly and sadly added. "I'm in love with you."

_**A/N: Okay well let me know what you all think. Please read and leave me reviews so I know if I'm okay to go on with this story or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is chapter two! I hope you like it. enjoy.**_

I sighed and I turned around heading towards the stairs that leads to my room. Why is it so hard and complicated to blurt out my feelings for someone? "Cause she's your best friend and a girl you idiot." I slump my shoulders and finally got to the top and went over to my room and opened the door. "Lets see what I'm going to wear."

"Ari?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah she said she's bringing Mike with her."

"Him?"

"Yeah I said she could bring him?"

"Why on earth would you do that?!"

I sighed. "Because mom, that's her boyfriend and they want to spend quality time together I guess."

"Don't they see each other all the time enough already?"

"I don't know, its none of my business how much time she spends or doesn't spend with the dang dude."

"Dude?"

"Mom can we not." I was starting to get really upset. Why does she have to bring him? Why the fuck did I say yes? Oh I know because I love her so much that I don't know how to tell her no.

"Still not over your crush on her?"

"What? No I don't have a crush on her!"

"Ari?"

"I don't have a crush on her!"

"Ari I think we all know you have a crush on Liz!"

"Oh my god mom, stop! I do not!"

"Alright fine. You're in love with her then."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Stop it, I'm not."

"Whatever you say Ariana, just know that I love you no matter who you are interested in or who you love."

"Thanks mom, I love you too." We both smiled at one another and then I watched her leave. I went over to my bed and I laid down and I closed my eyes clearing my head of every little problem.

_**…**_

"Ariana!"

I quickly sat up and nearly screamed. "What?!"

"We have to go! You over slept. Come on get ready quickly!"

"Shit okay I'm going!" I quickly got up and got dressed in a cute tank top with black skinny jeans. "Sweater, sweater shit where's my sweater!" I sighed and went into my bathroom and I brushed my teeth really good and then rinsed my mouth. I took my hair down and I fixed it up and put it in the style I always used and after I was done I put on my cat ears. I checked myself out and then I put deodorant on and then some perfume and walked out.

"Ariana are you ready?"

"No! Almost!"

"Hurry!"

"Okay, okay! I'm trying!" I quickly out my little white old man shoes and still hadn't found my sweater. "Where the hell did I put that sweater!" I started looking and looking. I quickly looked under my blanket and there it was. "Gotcha! Okay I'm ready!" I grabbed my phone and I left to go downstairs and meet my mom.

"About time. Lets go." We left the house and got in the car an for some reason I started to become very nervous and my heart was beating like crazy. "Ariana are you okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine mom."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah I'm good, thanks for asking."

"You're welcome, I'll always be concerned cause you are my daughter."

I smiled big. "I know momma and that's why I love you."

"I love you too Ari."

_**…**_

My mom and I both get out of the car and we walk over to my group of friends. "Hey! Are you guys excited?!"

"Oh you bet your ass I am!" I turned around and I was looking at my best friend who had on a black tank top and a short bob wig and she was giving me her signature seductive smile and I died. Dear god almighty why did she have to look at me like that!? If only she knew what she's doing to me!

"Ready to go in baby?" I agonizingly tore my eyes off of Liz to look at her boyfriend and all my feelings just rose up and disappeared. What does he have that I don't? Doesn't she know I love her for who she is and not for what she has like he does! Just look at him, he's thinking with his dick and not his heart! Men are so gross.

"Ari are you okay?"

I look over at Colleen and I nod. "I'm fine. Lets go." I tunred away not even bother to say a word to Liz or her dick boyfriend and sigh. "This is gonna be a long night, I can feel it."

_**A/N: What'd you guys think? Was it bad? Was it good? Please leave me a review and let me know :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Bet you all thought I was NEVER going to update. Thanks to my best friend for giving me the motivation I needed to update my story, love you babe! Without further interruption/rambling here is the story, enjoy!**_

I'm so stupid, like Rose from Titanic. Except my piece of shit of a door was full. So then why the hell did I let another person on it? My shitty door is now tipped over and we're all freezing to death. What the fuck am I even saying, I'm the one who is freezing to death, I replaced myself with a dick head just to please the woman I love.

I'm the one who is freezing.

I'm the one who is dying.

I'm the one saving my true love.

So why isn't anyone saving me?

OH.

Maybe it's because no one noticed what I'm doing, no. No one knows that I'm risking my neck for her.

"Ari?"

I blinked and looked over at the voice who brought me out of my idiotic way of describing my situation. "Hmm?"

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you're being quiet and keeping to yourself."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Colleen, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so.."

_**xxx**_

So far I'm having somewhat of a fun time, it just makes it hard cause ugly dick is with us. What even, what's with me and calling Liz's boyfriend a dick?

Because he IS ONE duh!

Anyway, so far we've taken a whole group picture in front of a haunted house, another one on a roller coaster, and the last one is we were all on the train or bus type of transportation and yeah, that's it. I took a picture with Jason, I was laughing because I was being goofy, and at that exact moment my troubles were pushed away, I was happily having a good time.

**_xxx_**

"Hey Ari?"

I turned around with a big smile on my face. "Yeah?"

"Where have you been all night? We haven't talked at all since we arrived."

"Oh, sorry. I was just having lots of fun with Nathan, Colleen, and the people scaring us."

"Oh.."

I looked at Liz and I felt bad, so I looked at the ground intensely. "Yeah.."

"Nathan is here?"

I decided to be brave and look at her again, my god she is so beautiful. "Of course, I asked him to come along with us last minute and he agreed."

"I thought he was London?"

"Oh he was, but he came down to L.A two days ago."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, he's the sweetest." Not as sweet as you though.

"I'm glad he is."

I wish it was you instead of him. "Me too." The truth about Nathan and I, we are not really together, well we are it's just complicated. The thing is that Nathan knows how I feel about Liz, but we both decided to give things a try, also trying to move on and get over Liz.

Though every time I try to move on.. It seems that I just can't help but fall even more in love with her.. And when that happens, it causes me more pain and heartbreak, because my best friend doesn't want me the way I want her. Pathetic I know, but she loves me.. sadly she is not IN love with me.

**_Liz's Pov_**

Why am I so upset? Okay, so she invited her boyfriend to tag along, but so did I. Ugh! What is wrong with me? We haven't been hanging out for a while. I'm just having Ari and Liz withdrawals, yeah that's it. I'm missing one on one time with Ari.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Get over here, now."

I mentally sighed to myself as I slowly walked over to Mike. Ever since I denied him when he tried to have sex with me he's been acting different. Like he is more.. Possessive of me. I have to admit it, but he also gets a little aggressive with me. Before you say anything, no he doesn't hit me, I would like to see him try. Another thing I am admitting is I also get aggressive with him too, but that's because he does it to me first, in the end it just makes things worse. I finally reached him and I took a big inhale and then exhaled. "What?"

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Talking to Ariana."

"Did you not understand me? I told you to stay by my side at all times!"

"She's my best friend!"

"I don't care, I don't like the way she was looking at you!"

"Oh please Mike, she's my best friend for crying out loud, what way is she suppose to look at me?"

"Stay here."

"No, I don't have to stay anywhere. I can hang out with whoever I want!"

Mike grabbed me and I already knew what was coming next. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"I can if you do it to me first, respect is mutual!"

"Be quiet, I'm older!" By then Mike and I were arguing silently trying not to make a scene. I was hoping someone would come to my rescue, I was really getting sick and tired of this arguing. I sound so pathetic and weak, I'm Liz, I don't need anyone, except for Ariana. My heart skipped a few beats, I need Ari? Ari.. I started to blush without showing it, my god no, I don't need her either, I only need myself. Just me.

**_Ari's Pov_**

Everyone was hugging and saying goodbye. After I was done I went over to the car and I got in the back and my mom got in the passenger side. I sighed and laid my head on the window, Liz left without saying goodbye to me. Did I do something wrong? I don't understand how we went from talking, to her all of a sudden ignoring me. I closed my eyes and let out a few tears as our driver drove off towards my house.

_**xxx**_

I went inside my room closing the door behind me and I strip down naked and threw my clothes in the basket. I went in my closet and grabbed a clean towel, I went into my bathroom and turned the light on as I closed the door behind me. I took the pins out of my hair, took down the ponytail and went over to the shower and turned it on. I waited for a bit and then I got in under the shower head, enjoying the hot water hitting my body.

**_Liz's Pov_**

I felt horrible for what I've done, I left without saying goodbye to my best friend all because I realized I need her more than anything. I grabbed my phone and I was already dressed in regular clothing and my boots.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Yeah, you're not."

"Yes I am, watch me." I walked over to the front door, opened it and walked out of the house smiling. I got in the cab, closed the door and gave him Ari's address.

**_xxx_**

I went up the stairs to Ari's room, walked in and shut the door behind me and turned the light to her room on. "Ari?" I walked in more and sat down on her bed that was facing the bathroom door, waiting for her to come out.

**_Ari's Pov_**

I dried my hair, dried my body, and then looked at my body in the mirror. "Not bad Ariana." I hung the towel on the rack and I opened the door to let some of the heat out. "Much better."

**_Liz's Pov_**

I looked up as she opened the door and my eyes grew really big as I was looking at the naked body of my best friend. I couldn't help it, but I started scanning every inch of her body. I bit down on my tongue as a moan tried to escape from my throat, the treasure between my legs now wet and very hot. "Ari.."

**_Ari's Pov_**

I quickly turned and cover my chest and pussy using my hands. "Liz! What the hell! You could've called or at least warned me you were here!" I watch Liz stand up, her eyes never leaving my body. Was that lust in here eyes? No that's not right, Liz is straight. She came over to me and covered me up with a sheet.

"Sorry.. I.. I didn't know you were IN the shower, I just thought you were using it."

"Still!" I wrapped the sheet around my body tightly, and my face was flushed and hot. "H-how much did you see?"

"Enough."

"How much is enough?" My heart was threating to leap out of my chest. My best friend, not to mention, but also the love of my life saw me completely naked! No clothes on, just full on bare skin, my god I am so embarrassed!

"Enough to know you have a really nice, sexy body."

"Th-thanks." I walked over to my clothes I laid on the bed and I looked at her. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

I waited for her Liz t turn around, and when she did I quickly let the sheet fall. I put my underwear on, then I put my tank top, and finally I put my loose pajama pants on. "Okay, you can look now…"

_**A/N: So the reason I didn't update is because my computer got screwed up and I had to wait to get it repaired, I also felt that people lost total interest in this story as well as the other stories I'm writing. I really need you guys to let me know if I should continue with this one, and my other stories as well. I really would appreciate it, much love :)**_


End file.
